Charvorlage 001
Name --- About : Name... --- : Alias... --- : Age... --- : Gender... --- : Race... --- : Clan... --- : Orientation... --- : Marital... --- : Deity... --- : Nationality... --- : Occupation... --- : Alignment... --- The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog. Scars & Markings: --- Voice: --- Clothing: --- --- Likes --- --- --- Dislikes --- --- --- Fears --- --- --- Trivia Favorite Food: --- Favorite Drink: --- Favorite Color: --- NPC PC Some of these rumors are untrue, speculation, or are greatly exaggerated. Please feel free to add your own rumors under the Player Character category! NPC . ◢ Common Rumors - Easily overheard. Use these freely! ■ "---" ■ "---" ■ "---" ◢ Uncommon Rumors - A little more difficult to hear. Use sparingly or ask first! ■ "---" ■ "---" ■ "---" ◢ Rare Rumors - Very rarely overheard. Please ask before using! ■ "---" ■ "---" ■ "---" PC . ◢ Player Character Rumors - Feel free to add rumors of your own! ■ "Add rumor here." Name ■ "Add rumor here." Name ■ "Add rumor here." Name Stories are in chronological order. Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Here Title Context: --- Songs used set a mood, lyrics may not reflect the views of my character. Please mind your speakers when clicking the links. Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Here Title Artist: --- Personal RP Limits '' '' : ■ I will play mature content and themes (violence, sexuality, drug / alcohol use) as long as they're logical in a plot-driven encounter. Coarse and excessive language. Temporary injury and incapacitation. Temporary imprisonment. Most walk-up encounters. : ■ Ask about long-term and/or permanent injury and disfigurement. Long-term captivity or imprisonment. : ■ I won't play permanent character death or rape plots. Disclaimer : ■ If an aspect of RP makes you uncomfortable in a scene we're playing, please send me a /tell, letting me know. Communication is very important, more important than potentially keeping immersion. Links Out Links that lead off the wiki, but are technically relevant to the character. : ■ Title: Here Title : ■ Title: Here Title : ■ Title: Here Title : ■ Title: Here Title Time Zone/Server : ■ Time Zone : ■ Server Credit Thank you all for letting me use/alter your codes. If it weren't for you my wiki would not look how it does. ::■ Template was created by Bancroft Gairn. ::■ Adapted by Xheja Rajhera. ::■ Background and headers Atreus del Alumet. ::■ Tabs by Suen Shyu. ::■ Music and OOC notes by Glioca Sargonnai. ::■ Mashing everything together like a mad scientist D'lyhhia Lhuil. Please remember to proper credit when using this wiki. Thank you. Pretty banner or quote here. |}